sonic_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaze
Backstory Blaze is a bounty hunter who originates from the genesis zone. He has the ability to control and use fire at will. He comes from a island known as Sunset Heaven. He along with many other mobians on the island have a power that revolves around nature. His power being fire put him as a strong fighter but often a bit too reckless if not misguided at times due to his brash behavior. He takes pride in doing the right thing after seeing Sonic the hedgehog in action. Seeing the blue blur caused Blaze to leave his home and venture out and see the world. Along his travels, he came across a fellow islander named Veira. At fist the two didn't se eye to eye but after running a misson together that lead to stop one of Eggman's plans, the two grew respect for one another. it wasn't long befoe his actions reched Sonic the hedghog himself offering him a chance to help reform the freedom fighters. Accepting the offer, he soon became a part of something much greater. While he doesn't get the fame and glory as Sonic, he is content with being able to do what he believes is right. In one of his adventures, Blaze decides to help out a ninja who soon became a close ally of his. The ninja's name was Karahl who was part of a clan of ninjas known as the snowclaw. Her enemy was the songbirds a ninja cult who were bent on wiping out the snowclaw as well as any other moian who dared interfere in the quest for paradise. The reason Blaze helped the ninja was because she had a little brother who was taken from her by the evil clan and Blaze having a brother of his own knew the pain it would be to lose someone close to him. With their goal in mind, the two along with a group of other freedom fighters stormed the enemy fortress which lied underwater. Once there chaos was unleashed upon the group. Blaze saw first hand what Karahl's clan was like. They were eating mobians. Any sane person proably would have bolted and did whatever they could to stay away from them but Blaze stayed. No matter what he choose to live the life of a ninja even if he wasn't planning on following their customs. Once they reached the inner chambers, the group was greeted by the goddess i which the songbirds worshiped. Priuella. As the group tried to attack the goddess, they were left with negative reults. It even caused three of the heroes , Blaze included to be trapped in a void where they ere forced to watch as many snowclaw along with lynxs, wolves, and hedgehogs were killed in a instant. Needless to say this left Blaze in a state of pure shock and guilt. he was responible for those that were lost and til this very day he strives to hope for a better future even if that one memory will haunt him forever. Feats 'Energy Mastery (Fire)' : Blaze has the ability to use and manipulate fire at his own will. 'Energy immunity (Fire)' : Due to being a flame user, fire has no effect on Blaze but explosions still can hurt Blaze. Power Step : Blaze can burst into flames and leaps small distances to get to places. Durability : Blaze can withstand a heavy attack that would be classified as one shot Weaknesses Stubborn : Blaze is a hothead by nature just like his element he is stubborn when he thinks things can be handle differently then another person's views. Reckless : Blaze is pretty quick to jump into things without giving them a lot of thought which could get him and others into a lot of trouble Water : While Blaze can swim, he is still vulnerable to drowning and not being able to use his powers under water. Category:Genesis Zone Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Archetype: Energy Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wolves Category:DarkHero87's Characters